Chloé's room
Chloé's room is the bedroom of Chloé Bourgeois in Le Grand Paris. Appearance Chloé's room is located on the top floor of Le Grand Paris in the imperial suite, entrance is through a set of double doors from the hallway into the centre of the room. The room is primarily white and divided into three sections, a centre room where people enter, the left side with Chloé's bed and bathroom and the right side with a living area. The centre room has a round white table with a vase of roses on top and a black with yellow rose patterned carpet underneath. Next to the entrance on either side are two mirrors above two lamps and two paintings with their own lamps above. The entrances to each side are furnished with large pink curtains. The left side room is a hallway leading to Chloé's bed with large pink curtains in the middle and back of the room the same as the entrance. The bed is large with pink backing, white covers and pillows and two dolls, a large teddy bear and a large ladybug and at the foot is a pink Ottoman sofa. Next to the bed is a bathroom with a large mirror with a honeycomb patters running along the sides, various toiletries and a 24 carat gold toilet. First on the left of the hallway is a closet filled with clothing, accessories, and different varieties of shoes. The right side room is has two boxy pink sofas and chairs with white cushions and a thinner chaise longue chair, also pink, in the centre of the room is a low glass table with a gold rose pattern on it and a brown wooden frame and sides. A purple red rose patterned carpet lies underneath the two sofas, chairs and table while a round ladybug patterned carpet under the chaise longue. At the end of the room is an enormous television and speakers that can be linked to the hotels CCTV system. The room also includes a large spacious balcony that can be accessed through the centre and right side rooms, large windows run the length of the room facing the balcony giving an expansive view of the city. The balcony has several white chairs and sofas around a small blue table in the centre part and a single white chair on the right side. Several small trees in white pots adorn the balcony and the balcony is fenced off with flower stylised metal bars the middle and white stone pillars to the sides. Residents *Chloé Bourgeois Sightings Features * Most of the furniture in Chloé's room is colored pink, such as her bed, curtains, and chairs. *Chloé's bed is surrounded by curtains and has many pillows and dolls, one of which is a doll of a huge ladybug. *Her room has a closet filled with her clothing, accessories, and different varieties of shoes which she doesn't wear. * Her room also connects to her massive balcony, which has an expansive view of the city. * She has a private bathroom. * One of the walls of Chloé's room is actually an enormous television screen. Trivia * In her bathroom, Chloé has a honey comb patterned frame on the edges of her mirror. This complements the reference to bees in the design of Chloé's clothing. * In the episode "Mr. Pigeon", Cat Noir used Chloé's room to detransform. Gallery Screenshots EV S01EP08 (658).png|Entrance AB lq S01 (71).png|Centre room EV S01EP08 (698).png|Left side room (sans bed) AB lq S01 (249).png|Right side room EV S01EP08 (265).png|Balcony EV S01EP08 (395).png|Balcony entrance EV S01EP08 (650).png|Bathroom Chloeroom8.png|Bed EV S01EP08 (820).png|Closet EV S01EP08 (250).png|Chloé's TV es:Habitación de Chloépl:Pokój_Chloé Category:Places Category:Fictional places Category:Rooms Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Buildings